


Blood

by thunderpetal



Category: Vainglory (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Dom!Blackfeather, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Sub!Taka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderpetal/pseuds/thunderpetal
Summary: Someone had to do it lmfao. I'm so sorry please forgive me





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to do it lmfao. I'm so sorry please forgive me

"You sure you want to do this?" Blackfeather asked. Of course he loved his precious little Taka, but he'd never think that he would be allowed to draw blood from him. Taka had known Blackfeather had a blood play kink, but hardly thought he'd ask about getting his skin sliced.

Blackfeather got all supplies he needed, including bandages, ice, gauze, and hydrogen peroxide. And of course, a knife. Taka positioned himself to let himself rest on a pillow, but still sitting. He had not bothered to put a shirt on this morning. Blackfeather, however, had the decency to wear a shirt. Or, had worn a shirt.

The blonde man sat in front of his lover on the bed, a towel under them in case of blood spills. Being very careful, Blackfeather gripped Taka's wrist, using light pressure with the knife, not enough to cut the skin. Taka did not move. So, continuing, Blackfeather applied more pressure until Taka's skin cut open. The submissive man whimpered, not in pain, but more of satisfaction. Was he... Enjoying this?

Blood showed in the wound, but it wasn't bleeding too hard. Blackfeather licked the blood out of Taka's cut, nibbling the skin around it. Again, the blade was pierced into another spot on Taka's forearm, blood oozing out of the fresh wound. Blackfeather lapped up the blood from the sliced skin. Once done, he got a cotton swab, soaked it with hydrogen peroxide, and gently rubbed Taka's cuts from the blade. Taka whined, this time in slight pain from the cut. 

Blackfeather shushed him with a cute peck on the lips. "Shhh... It's alright." The dominant man continued to clean the wounds and wrap them in gauze, and putting a light amount of ice to stop any swelling. After taking care of his little Taka, Blackfeather stuffed his supplies in his first aid kit. He had also washed the knife off with hydrogen peroxide.

The pillow was lowered, allowing Taka to rest his head on the pillow and lie down. Putting the first aid kit beside the side table of the bed, Blackfeather cuddled his boyfriend, leaving kisses on his pale chest. The both of them continued to snuggle until one of them had woken up.


End file.
